


if it feels good, tastes good (it must be mine)

by allgoodinthehood



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, if anyone remembers that, its kinda based off that disney movie starstruck, lashton tho, luke isn't in the first chapter, malum af
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:17:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5447930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allgoodinthehood/pseuds/allgoodinthehood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum sighed, “you don’t know him, for all you know he could be a professional puppy killer, Calum shuddered at the thought.</p><p>Mali glared at him, “for your information I know tons about him.” She said, muting the tv since Michael’s interview was over. “I know where he eats, works, parties, shops, and even where he lives. I’ve been a member of his fan club since 2013.” She said matter of factly.</p><p> or wildly famous rockstar michael clifford falls in love with head of his fanclub's brother</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> please comment any mistakes you find because i don't have a beta and if you want to be my beta you could just like message me on tumblr or something.

Calum and Mali Koa weren't exactly close. They constantly bickered and fought, the thing they fought the most about was Michael fucking Clifford. Michael Clifford was Mali Koa’s favorite singer. She looked at him as if he were a god. I mean Calum agreed he was attractive and he could sing, he just wasn’t as big a deal as Mali made him out to be.

Mali Koa stared at the tv screen that currently showed a close up of Michael’s face, ignoring Calum’s request to turn it off and get a fucking life is ignored. “He’s so perfect.” She sighed, studying Michael’s face.

Calum sighed, “you don’t know him, for all you know he could be a professional puppy killer, Calum shuddered at the thought.

Mali glared at him, “for your information I know tons about him.” She said, muting the tv since Michael’s interview was over. “I know where he eats, works, parties, shops, and even where he lives. I’ve been a member of his fan club since 2013.” She said matter of factly.

“That’s really fucking creepy.” Calum said, collecting his textbooks and getting up to study in his room. He was ready to sneak past his parents when they stopped him.

“Guys, as you know we’ve been talking about visiting your grandmother in LA. And me and your father finally have time off, so we’ve decided we’re going to visit, maybe even eventually move there.” She said smiling and holding Calum’s father’s hand.

Mali Koa squealed. “Michael lives in LA!” She said jumping up and down. “I’m going to go pack.” She said and ran upstairs to her room before anyone could stop her or say anything to ruin her good mood.

“I’d suggest you pack to Calum. We leave tomorrow after school.” Joy said, motioning for him to go up to his room. Calum pouted and walked away, going up to his room to act like a teenager and be emotionally distant.

Calum didn’t want to go to LA. He loved his grandmother and all, but he didn’t want to be forced to be dragged around by Mali Koa. He’s seen as more responsible, so if she wants to go anywhere she has to be with Calum.

Of course he packed anyway and listened to his parents and went to school the next day even though he really didn’t want to.

-

“I mean as excited as I am to meet Michael and fall in love with him, we will be back in time for the dance right?” Mali Koa asked, filing her nails in the back of their rental car. She fit in in LA with her dark skin and movie star looks, Calum felt plain. He wasn’t too skinny, but he wasn’t fat. He wasn’t dumb, but he wasn’t smart. He was plain.

“I’ve already told you a million times, we’re only gonna be here for a week. You’ll be back in plenty of time for the dance.” David said with a sigh, Mali nodded and went back to filing.

Calum sighed taking his phone out and scrolling through twitter, he sighed when he saw that Michael was going to a club opening that night. That means Mali was going to go to the club opening, which meant Calum had to go as well.

Calum was known in his family as “the responsible one” he got good grades, didn’t sneak out, (well sometimes he did, but that was Ashton’s fault, Ashton was Calum’s best friend and he was a drum god.) And was overall more responsible than Mali. 

-

“Hey Dad? Do you think I could borrow the car, I want to take Calum sightseeing.” She said, turning to glare at Calum until he stammered and nodded his head saying something about the Hollywood sign.

Their Dad looked uneasy for a second before their Grandmother came in, “c’mon David let the kids go sightseeing, they don’t get to come to the states that often they might as well enjoy it.” David nodded and tossed Mali Koa the keys to their car.

As soon as Calum started walking toward the door she stopped him, “you’re going to help me meet Michael Clifford looking like that?” She asked looking him up and down and he frowned, he didn’t think he looked that bad. He was comfortable in his grey hoodie and sweatpants. “No. Go up there and don’t come down until you look like a rockstar.”

Calum stomped into his Grandmother’s guest room and began digging through his clothes, thinking of ways to kill Mali he noticed a bag with a note on it at the bottom.

i knew this would happen xx -Mali

Inside the bag was his absolute favorite Nirvana sweatshirt (that he was pretty sure Mali stole from him, brand new black skinny jeans, black leather boots, a grey beanie, and 90’s retro sunglasses. He didn’t know why Mali would do something like this since he was pretty sure she despised him.

When he finally came down, Mali clapped and squealed. “Oh my god you don’t look like a lump!” She said, twirling him and making him laugh.

He put his sunglasses on and gave her a smoulder, laughing once again. “Yeah, where’d you even get the money to buy all this stuff?” He said, looking down at his new outfit with the biggest smile he’s had in awhile.

“Emergency credit card, don’t get all sappy we need to go.” She said, grabbing his hand and pulling him out the door. “Okay so the the plan is you stay in the car while I go in the club and try to find him. Whatever you do, don’t get out of the car.” She said pulling out and tearing down the street.

“Yes your highness.” Calum said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. 

“No Calum seriously, you’ll stay in the car or I’ll tell Mum and Dad that I saw you sneaking out with Ashton last week.” She said, glancing over at him.

Calum nodded, “fine, I’ll stay in the car.” He said, pulling out his phone and laughing at the 12 texts he’s gotten from Ashton.

dude how’s la

i swear if you’re making out with a superstar i need details

bro

you can’t leave your bff in the dark

do our friendship bracelets mean nothing?

cccccaaaalllllluuuummm

you should totally like tell luke hemmings i’m single

or that you’re single ;)

don’t say that he’s mine

if you answer right now you can have him

lol jk

are you dead?

Calum laughed and simply sent him a middle finger emoji, knowing he clearly conveyed his thoughts. He almost died when Mali slammed on the brakes in front of some restaurant, making him hit his head on the window he was leaning against. “Oh my god it’s him! Calum! Michael is right there! Get out and go talk to him, then I’ll catch up and- just hurry and catch up to him before he leaves.”

Calum stumbled out of the car and walked over to Michael, tripping on the crack in the sidewalk and nearly falling on his face before someone caught him. “Oh my god I’m sorry, usually I don’t let gravity get the best of me- oh.” He looked up and saw none other than Michael Clifford.

“Well I’m always happy to save cute guys from falling.” Michael said with a wink, making Calum blush. They kinda stared at each other for a second before Mali walked up.

“Calum you scared the crap out of me! You can’t just go around LA alone!” She said, “thank you so much for not kidnapping him, I’m Mali.” She suddenly stepped between them and Michael let go of Calum’s biceps.

“I actually have to get to this club opening- Calum is it? Do you want to come?” Michael asked, looking over Mali’s shoulder at him. “Of course your sister can come too.”

Calum looked down at his feet, “I don’t think I c-” He began to say before Mali cut in.

“I’d- We’d love to come to your club opening!” She squealed, “We’ll see you there.” She said, grabbing Calum’s hand and pulling him toward the car.

-

Halfway to the club Mali started talking, “so like what was that about? Why’d he invite you and shit.” She said, not glancing over at Calum.

“I think he’s gay Mali.” Calum said quietly. He didn’t want he to freak out or anything.

Mali scoffed, “Cal, I know you might like him.” She said, pulling in front of the club and waiting for valet. “Just because you’re closeted doesn’t mean everyone else is, Michael Clifford is straight. He doesn’t like you and he never will.” She said and suddenly Calum couldn’t breathe he felt around for the handle and pushed the door open, tears suddenly streaming down his face and there were paparazzi everywhere asking who he was and what he was wearing.

He choked out his name when the security guards asked who he was and they let him in and he made a beeline for the bathroom, shutting himself inside a stall and wrapping his arms around his knees and sobbing, he jumped 50 feet in the air when someone knocked on the stall door and a familiar Aussie voice asked if he was okay.

Calum cleared his throat, “yeah I’m fine, enjoy the club opening don’t worry about me.”

“Usually when someone is sobbing in a club bathroom they’re either drunk or not okay and this party just started, so if you’re already drunk that’s sad mate.” The guy said with a laugh and Calum laughed a little.

“It’s a pretty long story.” Calum said, running a hand through his hair and putting his sunglasses on so when he eventually left no one would see his puffy red eyes.

“I have time, it’d help if you opened the door though. It’d be awfully inconvenient if I had to jump over.” He said, and Calum hesitantly opened the door surprised to see Michael Clifford. “Wow Calum!”

Calum smiled, “you actually remembered my name?” He asked, looking down at his feet.

Michael nodded, “of course I did, it’s not everyday a pretty boy literally falls for me.” He said with a laugh and Calum laughed too. “We should go somewhere, like to talk and such.”

“Don’t you have to stay at your event?” Calum asked, he was really hoping Michael would say no and carry him into the sunset, because he seemed so nice and Calum knew he was going to break his heart.

“Nah, they have pictures of me showing up.” He said, holding his hand out and Calum took it. “Let’s go!” He said, running out of the bathroom. Calum giggling and following behind him.


	2. chapter 2

“Michael where the hell are we?” Calum asked, Michael took Calum’s beanie and sunglasses and they basically just walked out of the club undetected.

“We’re in the best place in LA.” Michael said, gesturing around him at nothing but trees. You couldn’t even see the city lights. “It’s some forest I stumbled across when I first moved to LA. I’ve never run into anyone else out here.”

Calum smiled, touching a tree. “It’s nice, I like it.”

“It’s not mine, it belongs to the city.” Michael said, slumping against a tree and patting the grass next to him.

Calum sighed, putting his head on his knees. “My sister is in love with you. Why are you hanging out with me if you have like every girl on the planet fighting for your attention?” He asked, looking up at the red headed boy.

“I don’t have every girl on the planet fighting for my attention.” Michael said with a laugh, “and you’re cool and you don’t squeal as much. Plus we have the same music taste and you laugh at my jokes.”  
Calum smiled and leaned his head on Michael’s shoulder. “So my sister says you’re straight, I hope this doesn’t change anything but I’m gay. Like really gay, but no one knows cause my dad would murder me.”

Michael started laughing, like really hard causing Calum to frown and feel anxious. “Why the fuck is that funny?” He asked, rising to his feet. He was so ready to just leave. Walk away and not look back, he didn’t know why he didn’t.

“Calum, I like you. We’ve only been hanging out for 3 hours and I know you’re the cutest person I’ve ever seen. I can see myself buying like a goldfish with you.” He said, standing and holding Calum’s hands.

Calum smiled, looking down at their hands. “I like you too, but my sister’s been secretly dating you for 2 years.” Michael laughed, throwing his head back.

“You’re funny Cal.” Michael said, staring into Calum’s eyes for a second before slowly leaning in, only to be met with Calum’s index finger. He opened his eyes and glared at him, “kiss me Callie.”

“I don’t kiss on the first date Clifford.” He said before, spinning around and taking off. “I bet you can’t catch me!” 

-

When Calum finally stumbled back to the house the sun was coming up, he walked in with Michael trailing close behind. His eyelids felt heavy as he snuck up the stairs, Michael holding on tightly to his hand. 

“What do you think you’re doing coming home this late Calum?” A voice asked as he rounded the corner, only his hair and eyes were visible.

“Oh hey Mali, you come to apologize for what you said earlier?” He asked, he was feeling confident. 

She sighed, “what I said earlier was harsh, but true. I know you don’t want to hear this, but Mikey doesn’t like you. It’s for your own good that you hear this. I love you, you may be annoying but I love you so you have to know this. He’s straight, he left the club earlier with 2 former Victoria Secret models. You get some sleep, we’re going to the beach at 3 tomorrow.

Calum and Michael quietly snuck into the guest room and fell onto the bed. “God Calum I’m straight stop flirting with me.” He said with a giggle and rubbed their noses tomorrow. “If you go to Malibu we should hang out, it may look like I never go outside but I actually do. Luke surfs there.”

“Mali might murder me if you show any interest in me Michael.” Calum said quite seriously  
“I might secretly touch your butt a few times.” Michael joked, kissing Calum’s cheek. “Goodnight Cal Pal.”

-

When Calum woke up Michael was gone, on his bedside there was a note that read.

i had to leave before they woke up, you’re cute when you sleep xx - M

“I sure hope this isn’t from Mali.” He joked, laughing slightly at his own joke. He stretched his arms over his head. He looked over at the clock on his bedside and jumped up, it was 2:50pm he didn’t know why no one had woken him up.

He threw on some black swim trunks and a white wife beater and ran down the stairs with his shoes in his hand. 

“Mali? Mum? Dad?” He yelled as he rounded the corner into the kitchen where he saw Mali sitting.

“I was wondering when you were going to wake up so we could go.” She said, grabbing the car keys and her purse. “Let’s make a deal, no more talking about Michael Clifford. What are the chances that we’ll run into him again.” She said, pulling him into a side hug, leaving them to walk out awkwardly.

He smiled and nodded, “sounds like a plan.” He said, climbing into the passenger seat of their Grandmother’s old hot pink car. “Is it weird that I really like this car?” He asked, smiling when Mali started laughing.

“Very,” she said pulling out of the driveway and starting down the road. “I have an idea.” She stated softly.

He hummed in response, signaling that she go on.

“I’m sorry about what I said yesterday, both times, and so to make up for it I’m taking you to a gay bar. My friend found one that doesn’t card.” She said, putting her hand on his knee squeezing it softly.

-

When they finally got to Malibu, Calum practically flew out of the car and onto the sand. Being stuck in a small car when you’re over 6 feet tall is not fun. At first he was confused as to why there were like 3 thousand girls in all black everywhere and then he noticed the paps. Suddenly it hit him, Michael said he was going to be there.

He laughed when a pale redheaded boy started running towards him, “Mali! Calum! Fancy meeting you here!” He groaned when Mali started squealing and talking about how he remembered her name. So much for not talking about him.

Michael walked up to Mali and gave her a hug, causing her to almost pass out. He then walked over to Calum giving him and hug, “meet me in the bathroom.” He said before giving Calum’s butt a squeeze and walking away.

He blushed, jumping when his phone started ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket smiling when he saw Ashton’s name. “Hey buddy.” He said, sitting on the curb.

“Guess who just got picked up by Luke Hemmings at LAX?” Ashton said, giggling into the phone.

Calum raised his eyebrow, “what are you doing in LA?” He asked, he buried his feet in the sand. Watching seagulls fight over a sandwich.

“Apparently Michael bought me a plane ticket because Calum Hood expressed how much he missed his best friend. Since when are you banging Michael fucking Clifford?” He practically screamed into the phone, he could hear a male voice laughing in the background.

Calum blushed, hiding his face in his knees. “I’m not banging Michael, we’re just friends who like each other. My sister would murder me.”

Suddenly someone grabbed his phone. “Hi this is Michael. I’m assuming this is Ashton, could you tell Luke to go to my house. That fucker forgot his phone here. Also if you bang, don’t do it in my bed.” He said and hung up, grabbing Calum’s hand. Michael was wearing a fisherman’s hat and aviators. “There’s way too many paps here, I need a ride.” He asked, looking at him over the top of his sunglasses.

Calum’s eyebrows furrowed together. “I can’t, how would Mali get home?” He said, standing up and stuffing his hands in his pockets.

“We’ll leave her the keys to my car. Just slip it in her purse and take the keys to whatever car you’re driving. The paps know my car, but they don’t know yours.” He explained, handing Calum his keys.

Calum sighed and ran over to where Mali was tanning and listening to the Mood Booster playlist on Spotify. He slipped the keys in her purse, grabbing their grandmothers keys and running back to Michael before he could get caught.

Michael smiled, grabbing the keys. “I drive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um so i mention the mood booster playlist from spotify i just want to say that's one of my favorite playlists on spotify. if you're ever sad or anything it really helps :). also if anyone wants to be my beta message me on tumblr, my tumblr is boopyhood.

**Author's Note:**

> so please tell me if you like it! follow me on tumblr boopyhood.tumblr.com


End file.
